Despite many years of research, there still exists a compelling need to develop novel and more effective therapeutic strategies for human cancer. The use of many agents used in cancer treatment is limited because of their cytotoxic effects on normal tissues and cells. This is a particular concern for agents that kill cells by damaging DNA and/or inhibiting DNA replication. Moreover, it is becoming more and more evident that the simultaneous or sequential attack on different aspects of cancer cell metabolism by combinations of agents is more effective than the use of a single agent. This highlights the need to develop a wider variety of therapeutic agents that hit different molecular targets in cancer cells.
As mentioned above, therapeutic agents such as ionizing radiation and temozolomide, which damage DNA, have cytotoxic effects on normal tissues and cells as well as cancer cells. Despite the frequent use of agents that either damage DNA or inhibit DNA replication, there are relatively few available compounds that specifically target DNA repair and/or DNA replication-related proteins (1-3). Topoisomerase-I inhibitors, for example alter the capacity of a key DNA replication enzyme to proceed along an entire chromosome. Although cytotoxic, this class of compounds is currently being used to treat human cancer. There are also inhibitors of DNA damage response proteins, including the checkpoint kinase Chk1, poly(ADP) ribose polymerase, DNA dependent protein kinase, ATM kinase, MGMT and AP endonuclease (1-3) that are in preclinical or early clinical evaluation as cancer therapeutics. Applicants specifically contemplate that certain types of inhibitors of DNA repair pathways will have therapeutic utility because they will potentiate the cytotoxic effects of other treatments of cancer, for example, ionizing radiation and chemotherapeutic agents that damage DNA. This may permit specific targeting of tumors and/or the use of lower doses of DNA damaging agent, thereby reducing toxicity to normal tissues and cells. In addition, there is evidence that the DNA repair capabilities of cancer cells may be different than those of normal cells. For example, BRCA2-deficient cells established from individuals with an inherited predisposition to breast cancer are extremely sensitive to inhibitors of poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase because they are defective in homologous recombination (4,5). Thus, inhibitors of DNA repair proteins may specifically target cancer cells as compared to normal cell populations.
Under normal circumstances, the genome is propagated and maintained by the combination of a highly accurate DNA replication machinery and a network of DNA repair pathways. The increased incidence of cancer associated with DNA repair-deficient human syndromes illustrates the role of these pathways in protecting against deleterious genetic changes that contribute to cancer formation. There is growing interest in the identification of DNA repair inhibitors that will enhance the cytotoxicity of DNA-damaging agents because combinations of DNA-damaging agents and DNA repair inhibitors have the potential to concomitantly increase the killing of cancer cells and reduce damage to normal tissues and cells if either the damaging agent or the inhibitor could be selectively delivered to the cancer cells (2). Because DNA ligation is required during replication and is the last step of almost all DNA repair pathways, DNA ligase-deficient cell lines exhibit sensitivity to a wide range of DNA-damaging agents (6). Thus, DNA ligase inhibitors may have pleiotropic effects on cell proliferation and sensitivity to DNA damage.
DNA ligases catalyze the joining of interruptions in the phosphodiester backbone of double-stranded DNA, making them essential enzymes for DNA repair and replication. In addition, they are an indispensable reagent in molecular biology research for generating recombinant DNA. DNA ligases are members of the larger nucleotidyl transferase family that also includes RNA ligases and mRNA capping enzymes. In the first step of the ligation reaction, DNA ligases react with a nucleotide co-factor, either NAD+ or ATP, to form the covalent enzyme-AMP intermediate. Next the AMP moiety is transferred to the 5′ phosphate termini in duplex DNA, forming the DNA adenylate intermediate. Finally, the non-adenylated enzyme catalyzes phosphodiester bond formation between the 3′ hydroxyl and 5′ phosphate termini.